Toy Story 2: The Video Game
' Toy Story 2: The Video Game' (also known as Toy Story 2: Action Game and Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue) is a platform game based on Pixar's Toy Story 2. It was released for the Nintendo 64, PlayStation, Sega Dreamcast, and PC in 1999 and 2000. A different version of the game was released for Game Boy Color. Gameplay The player controls Buzz Lightyear as he tries to locate and rescue Woody after he is kidnapped by Al McWhiggin. He can execute a jump and a double jump, as well as two attacks: his wrist laser and his spin attack, both of which can be charged. In addition, there are 5 power-ups that can be unlocked to help Buzz complete certain tasks. Most of the voice cast from the film returned to voice their characters in the game with the exception of Wallace Shawn and Don Rickles, who did not reprise their roles as Rex and Mr. Potato Head, respectively (being voiced instead by Earl Boen for Rex and Kenneth Mars for Mr. Potato Head.) Levels There are fifteen levels in the game. The levels are grouped into five zones (3 levels per zone). Only the first level is available at first, but the player can unlock more levels by collecting Pizza Planet tokens. Each level starts with an FMV scene taken from the movie (except from the Nintendo 64 version--its low-capacity cartridge system meant that these movies were replaced with comic-strip type 'cutscenes'). In each level, there are five Pizza Planet tokens that the player must collect. The player must collect at least one token to unlock the subsequent level. In the first level of every zone, Mr. Potato Head is missing a body part that the player has to retrieve in order to unlock a specific power-up. Some Pizza Planet tokens can only be collected with the use of a power-up, while others are merely easier to collect with the use of a power-up. Returning to previous levels is required to obtain Pizza Planet tokens that couldn't be retrieved earlier without a certain power-up. In the last level of every zone, the player has to fight a boss to proceed to the next level. A certain number of tokens is required in order to access these "boss levels." When the player completes a boss level, a bonus movie will be unlocked, which can be viewed at any time. In the last boss level, the player will face three mini-bosses from previous levels all at once: The Prospector (Airport Infiltration), The Gunslinger (Al's Penthouse) and The Blacksmith (Tarmac Trouble). List of Levels There are 15 levels in the game: * Level 1: Andy's House (Boss: Tin Robot) * Level 2: Andy's Neighborhood (Boss: Zurg Kite) * Level 3: Bombs Away! (Boss Stage: Airplane) * Level 4: Construction Yard (Boss: Jackhammer) * Level 5: Alleys and Gullies (Boss: Clown Top) * Level 6: Slime Time (Boss Stage: Slime Monster) * Level 7: Al's Toy Barn (Boss: Toy Dinosaur) * Level 8: Al's Space Land (Boss: Buzz Lightyear Buggy) * Level 9: Toy Barn Encounter (Boss Stage: Giant Spaceship) * Level 10: Elevator Hop (Boss: Spider Gunro) * Level 11: Al's Penthouse (Boss: Gunslinger) * Level 12: The Evil Emperor Zurg (Boss Stage: Emperor Zurg) * Level 13: Airport Infiltration (Boss: Stinky Pete) * Level 14: Tarmac Trouble (Boss: Blacksmith) * Level 15: Prospector Showdown (Boss Stage: Stinky Pete, Gunslinger, Blacksmith) Differences Between The Versions There are many differences of each console version of the game. This includes the soundtracks being slightly different (i.e. Andy's house has it's own audio track in the Dreamcast, Playstation, and PC versions). A lot of the music sounded quite different from it's N64 counterpart. The PS1 cutscenes had different audio (not counting dialog), the Dreamcast does too, the reason why is because the Dreamcast and PC versions were the final versions of the game. Another thing is that the Dreamcast has correct shading, this is due to it being the final version, plus the Dreamcast was a sixth-generation console. Woody and Jessie do not have any audio in the N64 version of the Prospector Showdown boss, this may be due to the fact the cartridges were low on memory capacity. Characters Returning *Buzz Lightyear is the only playable character in the game. He can execute a jump and a double jump, as well as two attacks: his wrist laser and his spin attack, both of which can be charged. *Woody is kidnapped by Al before the game even starts, so Woody only appears in the final stage alongside Jessie right before the Prospetor Showdown starts. *Rex appears in every normal stage, and will give Buzz various hints for completion and tell him where to find Pizza Planet Tokens. *Hamm appears in all normal stages, and will give Buzz a Pizza Planet Token in exchange for 50 coins. *Mr. Potato Head appears in the first level of every zone, asking Buzz to retrieve his missing body part in order to unlock a specific power-up. *Jessie only appears in the Al's Penthouse and Prospector Showdown levels. In her first appearance, she gives Buzz a Pizza Planet Token in exchange for finding 5 of her critters, and later makes an appearance alongside Woody in the final boss stage. *Bullseye only appears in the Al's Penthouse level. He will give you a timed challenge to find 5 of his horseshoes and will give Buzz a Pizza Planet Token once the task is completed. *Slinky Dog makes appearances in 3 levels in the game. All of Slinky's challenges have to do with completing a mission in the given time limit. *Stinky Pete is the game's main villain and is used as a boss twice. Buzz first fights him as a mini-boss in the Airport Infiltration level. After you defeat him, Stinky Pete appears again at the final level where you have to fight him, the Gunslinger, and the Blacksmith. *Bo Peep only appears in the Andy's House level. She will give Buzz a Pizza Planet Token in exchange for finding five of her sheep. *Little Tikes appears in 3 levels of the game. All of their challenges include one of them asking Buzz to find 5 of the others in exchange for a Pizza Planet Token. *Emperor Zurg appears in one of the 5 major boss stages as a boss you have to defeat in order to advance to the next level. Zurg's abilities only include him using his iron blaster, which it's attacks becomes more harmful as the fight goes on. *Sarge only appears in the Andy's Neighborhood level. Sarge will reward Buzz with a Pizza Planet Planet Token in exchange for finding 5 of his soldiers *RC Car only appears in the Andy's House and Andy's Neighborhood levels, residing in his garage and backyard, respectively. Each time, he will challenge Buzz to a race, in which he will reward him a Pizza Planet token if he wins. *Rocky Gibraltar appears in the Airport Infiltration level. He will reward Buzz with a Pizza Planet token for finding his barbells in the given time limit. *The Aliens appear in the Al's Space Land level, where 5 of them are scattered throughout the area. The Alien's Motherboard will give Buzz a Pizza Planet Token in exchange for finding all of the aliens. *Utility Belt Buzz (Buzz Buggy Boss) appears in the Al's Space Land level as a mini-boss you have to defeat in order to receive a Pizza Planet Token. Unlike in the film, Utility Belt Buzz has a minor role in this game and rides a space buggy. New Enemies: *Tin Robot *Hovering Robot *Jumping robot *Zurg Kite *Robot car *Electronic Plane *Jackhammer Boss *Orb Robot *Clown Top *Plane Box *Bomber Boat *Zurg Warrior *Slime Monster *Toy Dinosaur: The Toy Dinosaur has a slow movement and turn rate but he compensate his slowness with fire-breathing ability. His area also full of acidic floor, making Buzz to move around in this area by jumping to another spot to avoid the damage done by the acid. *Boss Orb Robot *Spider Gunro *(Possibly toy) Snake *Gunslinger *Evil Emperor Zurg *(Possibly toy) Vulture *Hunter figurine *Prospector *Blacksmith Versions Toystory2nintendo64.jpg|Nintendo 64 version. Toystory2playstation.jpg|Playstation version. Toystory2dreamcast.jpg|Dreamcast version. Toystory2gameboycolor.jpg|Game Boy Color version. Gallery Andy's Neighborhood.png|Andy's Neighborhood seen from the tree. Andy's Neighborhood (Map).png|Andy's Neighborhood in the level select screen Andysvideogameroom.png|Andy's room in the level Andy's House (Video Game) Andy's Living Room.png|Andy's living room seen from the couch. Andy's House (Map).png|Andy's House seen on the level select screen. Category:Toy Story Video Games Category:Toy Story 2 Merchandise